¡Estoy harto!
by zusammen
Summary: Otro pésimo título. Inspirado en un comic que leí. Romano se cansa de la empalagosa actitud de Antonio y decide irse a buscar un nuevo jefe. ¿quién podra ser? y ¿cuanto tiempo tardara Antonio en darse cuenta que no esta y encontrarlo?
1. Chapter 1

-Lovi eres tan lindo- el español abrazaba cariñosamente al italiano que intentaba escapar infructuosamente del agarre

-¡Estoy harto!- grito Lovino para después darle un cabezazo al mayor

-¡Me largo de aquí voy a buscar un nuevo jefe!

Después de recoger unos cuantos tomates y llevarse pocas pertenencias, dejó la casa, el problema era a donde ir lo más cercano que tenía era Francia y ni muerto pondría un pie allí; entonces la única opción era…

* * *

><p>No muy lejos de allí se encontraba un joven de ojos color canela y cabello castaño atado por una coleta recogiendo naranjas, de regreso a su hogar escucho a alguien llamándole.<p>

-¡Oye tú espera! – volteo para ver quien le hablaba pero no vio a nadie

-Idiota aquí abajo

Era un niño, un niño era quien le estaba llamando o al menos creía que era uno ya que bueno…éste llevaba un vestido, aunque por una extraña razón se le hacía familiar, de inmediato recordó que si lo conocía con anterioridad; aquel niño era el secuaz de su hermano menor.

-Oye tu no eres…

-Tú vas hacer mi nuevo jefe

-¿Cómo?

-Que ahora tú vas a ser mi nuevo jefe y como mi nuevo jefe quiero que me hagas de comer y me des tomates

-Ah…espera un momento, ¿qué tu no eres la colonia de mi hermano?

-Ya no más, dejé a ese idiota

-¿Acabas de llamara a mi hermano idiota?

-Si, y el más grande de todos

Portugal agarró a Romano y le dio un fuerte abrazo no podía evitarlo el que alguien más pensara que su hermano era un idiota lo hacia muy feliz, además tenía agallas y eso le gustaba.

-¡Eres tan lindo!

-¡Hey suéltame!- no podía creerlo dejó al bastardo de España y termino acabando con otro idiota "Tenían que ser hermanos" pensó.

**Mientras tanto en España**

-¡Romano! ¡Romano! ¿Dónde estas?

Antonio conocía a Romano muy bien y por eso creía que no iría muy lejos y al cabo de un rato volvería a pedir comida, por esa razón se extraño de que no haya vuelto todavía y comenzó a buscarlo; busco por los alrededores sin ningún resultado y ya estaba oscureciendo cosa que lo preocupo más.

-¡Soy el pero jefe de la historia!, ¡¿cómo pude perderlo? – desesperadamente se decía así mismo sin saber que hacer- ya busque por todos lados ¿dónde puede estar?- y de manera casi inmediata una idea cruzo por su mente.

-¡Eso es! Si no esta aquí sólo hay un lugar donde pudo haber ido

Entusiasmado por su descubrimiento se dirigió a ala entrada decidido a recuperar a su secuaz, aunque su jefa no parecía opinar lo mismo, por lo que lo detuvo alegando que era una locura ir a esas horas y si el niño en verdad estaba allí pues no importaría si se quedaba hasta mañana.

**En Portugal**

Era hora de dormir y Romano estaba acostado en su nueva cama, la habitación era más grande, el viento se colaba por la ventana haciendo mover las cortinas creando sombras con formas aterradoras que no lo dejaban dormir.

"No tengo miedo, no tengo miedo, no tengo miedo" de repetía mentalmente una y otra vez, y es que no era la primera vez que el menor sentía miedo de la oscuridad pero era la primera en la que Antonio no estaba para confortarlo.

"No lo necesito, no necesito a ese idiota" el viento sopló más fuerte abriendo completamente la ventana, el chirrido hizo estremecer al menor al punto de congelar su sangre.

-¡España sálvame! – suplicaba escondido debajo de la sabana

* * *

><p>Ok este fic es viejo pero igual que el anterior que publique no hace mucho, me daba flojera subirlo,para que sepan el fic esta completo en un borrador así no se preocupen en ese aspecto; solo que con el apuro sólo pude subir esta parte. <strong>Por favor dejen comentarios (entre ellos crtiticas o dudas si tienen alguna<strong>)


	2. Chapter 2

A primera hora de la mañana Antonio se dirigió a casa de Austria

-¡Roderich ábreme!- golpeaba tan fuerte la puerta que daba la sensación de que en cualquier momento se desplomaría

-¿Antonio? ¡¿Pero qué es lo que te ocurre?- Elizabeth fue la primera en abrir la puerta

-¿Romano se encuentra aquí?

-¿Romano? No, él no esta aquí

- Segura déjame revisar- el español sin esperar respuesta irrumpió en la casa pese alas protestas de la húngara

-¡Romano! ¿Estas aquí? ¡Romano!

Con tanto grito por parte del ojiverde y los reproches de Elizabeth era de esperarse que Roderich hiciera acto de presencia.

-¿A qué se debe tanto ruido?

-Sr. Austria perdón pero es culpa de España

-Estoy buscando a Romano

-Pues como te habrás dado cuenta él no esta aquí

Si antes estaba preocupado ahora estaba mortificado, se sentó en un silla intentando pensar que hacer.

-¿Cuánto hace que despareció? – preguntó la húngara

-Ayer en la tarde

-¿Y por qué pensastes que estaría aquí?- esta vez fue Roderich quien habló

-Bueno el vivió aquí un tiempo ¿no?

-Pero no te has puesto a pensar que algo o alguien pudo haberlo "retenido" en el camino

Es cierto para llegar a Austria hay que pasar por otros países, lo más probable es que alguien lo haya capturado y ahora mismo le estén haciendo daño, con eso en mente se despidió del austríaco y la húngara con mayor determinación en buscar a su secuaz.

* * *

><p>La convivencia entre Romano y Portugal no podría ser mejor, además del hecho de que ambos consideraban que el español era un idiota, el menor no se veía obligado a hacer la limpieza ya que eso era cosa de mujeres y sirvientes, cosa que nos lleva al siguiente punto; Portugal le aclaró al italiano que si iba a ser su colonia tendría que dejar de usar vestidos y aprender a defenderse.<p>

"¿Entonces por qué no se sentía feliz?, no podía dejar de pensar en Antonio y preguntarse si en verdad no le importaba el que se haya ido, no es como si realmente esperaba que fuera a buscarlo pero…al menos que notara ausencia."

-¿Te ocurre algo Roma?- pregunto el portugués al notar lo desanimado que estaba

-…No

-¿Y por qué no dejas de ver por la ventana?

-E-e-es-es- estoy aburrido eso es todo

-En ese caso ven conmigo

**En algún lugar de Francia**

El galo se encontraba descansando placidamente en la sala de estar, repentinamente escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta, se levanto del sillón sin ninguna prisa y se dirigió ala entrada, no pudo terminar de abrir la puerta ya que alguien entro bruscamente y lo agarro por el cuello de la blusa.

-¡Dámelo, dámelo!- Francis reconoció la voz, pero no entendía no lo que escuchaba

-Mon ami ¿p-pero de qué…hablas?- el francés se encontraba nervioso y se puso más nervioso al sentir algo afilado en si entre pierna

-¡Quiero que me lo des!- exigió de manera demandante el español sin preocuparse en darle un explicación

-¡Mon dieu! Si tanto querías el amor de onii-chan, sólo tenías que pedirlo

-No, ¡quiero que me a Romano!

-Ah?... ¡¿Qué?- Francis se encontraba estupefacto ignorando por completo el hecho de que tenía un cuchillo amenazando su virilidad

- Antonio no se de que hablas

-¡No mientas! se que tienes a Romano

-¡No, no, no, no lo juro!, además tu sabes que yo preferiría a Veneciano- había que aceptar que lo que decía el galo era verdad

-Pero si tú no lo tienes entonces ¿quién?

-No lo se- el francés aprovechando que el hispano estaba distraído deshizo el agarre que tenía sobre el y aparto el cuchillo

-Pero en primer lugar ¿por qué pensastes que lo tenía yo?

-Es que Romano desapareció y asumí que tú lo tenías ya que tiene que pasar por tu casa si quiere ir a cualquier lado- el francés parecía meditar lo que había escuchado antes de dar su opinión

-Bueno…no exactamente

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pues hay otro lugar donde puede ir sin tener que pasar por mi casa- Antonio se quedó en silencio analizando lo que acababa de oír, fue cuestión de segundos ya que sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente con cierta chispa en ellos

-Intentas decir que él esta…

* * *

><p>Portugal llevó a Romano a recoger naranjas con el fin de poder distraerlo<p>

-¡No quiero recoger naranjas!

-¿Por qué?

-Son rugosas, ácidas y pesadas- aclaró el menor intentando sostener la cesta

-Para que crees que es el azúcar- sonrió concierta picardía- además así tendrás brazos fuertes- culminó poniendo cinco naranjas más en la cesta

-¿Qué acaso no tienes tomates?

-¿Prefieres recoger tomates?

-Sería mejor que recoger _esto_

-Si las cosecho…pero no en mi casa, ahora apúrate vamos al siguiente árbol

-Eh? Oye espera n-no vayas…tan rápido- el italiano intentaba seguirle el paso pero la cesta pesaba mucho y le estorbaba, inevitablemente se cayó; esparciendo todas las naranjas en el suelo

-Dios pero que torpe

-¡No soy torpe! ¡la estúpida caja estaba muy pesada!

-Ok, aclámate, suspiró mientras recogía las naranjas- ves por esto las naranjas tienen la cáscara gruesa y rugosa

¡Atrápala! Fue lo único que escucho al italiano antes de que un objeto se estrellara de lleno en su cara, abrió lentamente los ojos mientras se sobaba, por otro lado el portugués se preocupó del daño que pudo haberle causado.

-Déjame ver- al parecer no había nada roto aunque ya empezando a inflamarse la frente

Sin poder evitarlo el portugués empezó a reírse

-¡¿De que te ríes bastardo?¡

-Es-es-es que pareces…un tomate- dijo estallando en carcajadas

-¡Cállate!- Romano empezó a lanzar golpes al azar que no eran exactamente eficaces ya que el portugués los detenía con facilidad

-Oh vamos no te enojes- ahora lo tenía agarrado de la cintura evitando cualquier escape

-¡Suéltame!

-¡Ya lo oísteis suéltalo!

Romano dejó de patalear y tanto él como el portugués voltearon sorprendidos al reconocer la voz.

-¿Hermano pero qué haces aquí?

-Vine a recuperar lo que me robasteis

-¿Qué? ¿Pero de qué hablas?

-¡No mientas!- con el brazo derecho agarró el mango del hacha que estaba en su espalda y de un solo moviendo la desenvainó- Se que me quitasteis a Romano

El ambiente se había vuelto tenso tanto así que Lovino no se atrevía a respirar por temor a hacerse notar y empeorarlo aún más, ambos hermanos se muraban fijamente. Podía sentir como lo abrazaban con más fuerza apretándolo al cuerpo del mayor de los ibéricos.

-Yo no he robado nada, el vino por su cuenta

-Mientes – respondió siseante Antonio

-No se que hice para merecer un hermano como tú- articulaba cada palabra con aparente tranquilidad y sin apartar la mirada se paró

-Ya te he dicho que no te robé nada

-Entonces devuélvemelo

-No puedo hacerlo

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno en realidad si puedo pero no quiero, me he encariñado con el chico- el mayor pasó su mano por encima de la cabeza del menor atrayéndolo hacía él y acariciándolo suavemente, cosa que no fue del agrado del español

-Pero tengo la solución y se que todos saldrán ganando

El sol estaba en su cenit y el calor el insoportable, de un lado se encontraba Antonio portando su hacha, sus ojos poseían un brillo especial pero no el que generalmente posee este era diferente era más intensa y llena de ira. Por el otro lado se encontraba el portugués el cual portaba su espada y aunque se encontraba a la defensiva aún podía verse una ligera sonrisa plasmada en su rostro; mientras que Romano observaba todo desde la distancia.

Los dos se encontraban firmes sin hacer ningún movimiento y sin apartar la mirada uno del otro, hasta que el español diera el primer paso aunque fue un reflejo más que cualquier otra cosa pero fue suficiente para que el portugués se centrara su atención en ese acto dándole la oportunidad a Antonio de lanzarse al ataque.

El portugués fue capaz de esquivar el ataque pero su hermano no le daba descanso y embestía cada vez con más fuerza, sólo podía esquivar los ataques y usar su espada para mantener distancia, sabía que si seguía así no iba a tener un buen final.

-Tal vez me ganes y puede que te lo lleves, pero el regresara a mí tarde o temprano- estaba provocándolo para que perdiera la concentración

-¿Sabes porqué?- ambas armas embistieron- porque al igual que a mi tú no le agradas- Antonio se enfureció ejerciendo más presión en el arma, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que uno cediera

-¿Por qué crees que huyó?- terminando de decir esto, el portugués usando ambas manos en la espada aparto el hacha y aprovechando que estaba desprotegido le atacó

La herida en el pecho del español no era profunda pero lo suficiente para que la sangre tiñera su camiseta, Romano por su parte no cabía de la impresión, el ver la sangre del español hizo que se le helara la sangre y le latiera el corazón mil por hora, pero solo una cosa le pasaba por la mente; una voz que le decía "Si él muere ¿qué harás?

La pelea se había reanudado sólo que ahora el portugués no estaba en desventaja, por cada movimiento que hacia el español el portugués aprovechaba el tiempo que tardaba el ojiverde en contra atacar por el peso del hacha, tan concentrado estaba en la pelea que no puedo evitar tropezarse con una roca y caer al suelo; cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue el resplandor del hacha hiendo en su dirección.

-¡No! – la sensación del acero cortando su cuello era lo esperaba pero esta nunca llego y fue sustituida por la sorpresa de escuchar ese grito

-¡No lo mates!- Romano estaba aforrándose con todas sus fuerzas a los brazos del español para que no matara al portugués

**La pelea**** había terminado**

* * *

><p>Ambos hermanos estaban sentados en silencio mientras el mayor vendaba la herida del menor.<p>

-Puedes quedártelo- el ojiverde fue el primero en romper el silencio

-¿Qué?

-Puedes tener a Romano- dijo con vos neutra

-No puedes estar hablando en serio

-Si lo estoy- hizo una pequeña pausa- no se que hicisteis, pero se nota que en verdad te quiere

-¿En serio me lo vas a entregar? ¿así como así?- pregunto indignado

-A ti también te quiere- la actitud indiferente del español estaba empezando a molestarle

- ¡Escúchame bien! él no deja de pensar en ti, es más si no lo hubiera distraído aún estaría esperando en la ventana por ti- para que disimularlo estaba molesto

-¿Pero qué no te habías encariñado?- Antonio estaba sorprendido por la reacción de su hermano

-Me crees capaz de tener a alguien a mi lado sin razón alguna cuando obviamente quiere estar con otra persona- alzo su brazo y con sus dedos le dio un leve golpe en la frente- Ve por él

-No tienes porque decírmelo dos veces- respondió es español mostrando una leve sonrisa en el rostro

Era hora de despedirse, el italiano empacó todas sus cosas y estaba listo para irse, afuera lo esperaban los dos ibéricos.

-Bueno Roma creo que este es el adiós- le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente- Parece que ya no tendrás porque esperar en la ventana- esto último lo dijo en voz baja

-¡No se de que hablas!- el ojimiel se había sonrojado completamente

-Ven déjame decirte algo-hizo un ademán con la mano para que se acercara

Fuera lo que fuera que le haya dicho hizo que el menor se pusiera como tomate en llamas, el portugués se despidió de ambos mientras estos se alejaban lentamente, Romano no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le habían dicho _"Mi hermano también te ama"_, "era evidente que ese idiota no sabía de que hablaba ¿y a que se refería con también?"

-¿Lovi te ocurre algo?- preguntó el hispano al ver al menor tan callado y rojo

-¡Nada que te importe bastardo!- y le dio un cabezazo en el estómago

Al final todo volvió a ser como era antes

* * *

><p>La batalla fue patética no soy buena con escenas de batalla, dejen reviews para ver que les pareció, no se preocupen si quieren criticar aganlo (a ver si mejoro). Bye bye<p> 


End file.
